Health Examination Full of Hidden Dangers
'Health Examination Full of Hidden Dangers '''is episode 28 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 79 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip One dark, late evening, Oyajide is discussing his latest plans to kidnap Hana-chan with Akatsuki. He dreams of becoming Baron, and he raises his staff to leave for the witch world. Summary The next magic baby exam is coming up, but with Oyajide is hiding in the Witch World will the girls be able to keep Hana-chan safe? '' Recap The girls note its been six months since they were put in charge of Hana and see her next exam is approaching. They remark on how much she's grown and how talented she is, observing a block structure she put together. Someone comes into the shop just then and to Doremi's delight it's Akatsuki, who has come to invite her to the upcoming summer festival. Doremi eagerly agrees until they remind her of Hana's exam, and she tries to justify her plans, only for Aiko and Hazuki to force her to turn him down. Akatsuki is understanding and he agrees that maybe they can hang out some other time, leaving the shop afterwards. Meanwhile, Oyajide is bothering a waitress in an eatery somewhere in town when Akatsuki shows up, and by now Oyajide claims he made reservations and demands service, with the waitress finally agreeing and taking off. Akatsuki reveals their plans with Hana that night and remarks that this is a valuable chance for them to strike- which Oyajide doesn't initially understand until Akatsuki breaks it down for him. He tells Akatsuki to successfully do it this time, but Akatsuki refuses, saying he already made plans. As the girls head to their location for the exam Oyajide is shown to have snuck in with them, using the basket. He ignores the discomfort the ride brought his stomach and leaves before the girls can an see him, and when the exam begins Majoheart explains how this one will be focusing on a babies intelligence. For their first task they must locate a panda plush doll in a huge pile of dolls and toys within the time limit, and unknown to them, Oyajide paints his face white and black and hides within it. As Hana finds him he decides to use this as a chance to kidnap her, only for her to use magic to play with him until time runs out. The girls are disappointed by the failure, but Onpu is concerned regarding the doll, which she feels she has seen before. They move onto the next exam, where the babies must build something with their blocks, and the girls feel confident that Hana can do it- only for her to keep making structures resembling Doremi, not what Majoheart asked her to build. She attempts to build the right object, and manages to do it until Oyajide -disguised as a block- accidentally tips them over just as time runs out. Eventually a break is held for the babies to be fed and played with for a little while. By now Oyajide is growing fussy and hungry, but because he is too weak to cast magic a breeze easily picks him up, causing him to land in another basket belonging to a witch who was heading to the Queen's Garden to pick some peaches. Oyajide complains until realizing where he is, and he gets out to eat some. Surprised, he realizes he feels a lot stronger suddenly. At the examination MajoHeart announces the final test will involve the babies putting together a jigsaw puzzle. Hana is easily able to make it but suddenly the babies are sucked up into a large bubble. Oyajide reveals himself and it dons on MajoHeart that he's the one trying to capture Hana. Everyone begins to demand for their baby back, but Oyajide refuses despite only needing Hana-chan, only offering to return them if they hand over their Crystal Balls. The witches don't hesitate to comply but he refuses, summoning a large cage with magic to trap all of them. As everyone begins worrying, Doremi casts magic to summon a key allowing them to escape and the girls explain that they aren't full-grown witch yet, so ''they can use magic without a crystal ball. MajoHeart can tell Oyajide ate the peaches from the garden and she warns the girls of his strength now that he has, but they don't care. They change into Royal Patraine form and quickly make work of him and free the babies. But when Doremi attempts to get rid of Oyajide, she realizes she's used up all of her magic. The others also see they are out, so with his own magic Oyajide grabs Atarimeko to use as hostage, but Hana offers herself in exchange. Oyajide happily releases her to take Hana, as the baby he actually needs, but before he can escape she begins pestering him, causing him to fall to the ground. The bag of Crystal Balls busts open and everyone is able to get theirs back and MajoHeart proceeds to attack Oyajide with a thunder cloud and sends him out of the witch world. She brings the ojamajo right to the Witch Queen in order to discuss the events with her, and the girls feel remorse for the dire situation they were almost put in, but she assures them that everyone is okay and it wasn't entirely their fault. She also decides that they can pass the exam because of what they did, and she gives them new magic seeds. Majoheart makes it clear that Hana technically didn't pass any exams this time, but it was because of her everyone was safe in the end, which is the only reason they were granted a pass. It's then Onpu brings up that Oyajide ate the Queen's peach and their concern that they may not be able to fight him anymore. But to their relief, they are informed of the peaches effects being temporary, and a side-effect one experiences afterwards is a really bad stomachache; which makes the girls feel a lot better. Outside of the witch world portal, Akatsuki is standing around waiting for Oyajide. He is sure the exam will be ending soon when suddenly, Oyajide is flung out towards him. Akatsuki comments on his failure and Oyajide complains over his stomach pains, and when nature calls he flees for the nearest restroom as Akatsuki pays him no mind and turns to observe the colorful fireworks going off in the sky. Spells *Come out, key *A giant gloved hand *Small hands that cover Oyajide's eyes *An arrow *A big bed Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes